Témpera
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No fue la mejor manera de conocerse...


Témpera.

-Oye, Karin-chan, ¿ya has oído acerca de nuestro nuevo compañero?- preguntó una Yuzu de cinco años a su gemela.

-¿Quién no ha oído de él?- bufó, coloreando con excesiva fuerza sobre su dibujo de un gato.

-¿Y no estás feliz? ¡Alguien más con quien jugar! Espero que sea… ¡Ay, Karin-chan! ¡No te pases de los bordes!- regañó.

La pequeña pelinegra solo le sacó la lengua, sin dejar de colorear frenéticamente sobre el dibujo, agitando el brazo violentamente, apropósito saliéndose de los bordes para hacer enojar a su hermana castaña, que no dejaba de hacer pucheros.

En uno de esos erráticos movimientos, su codo golpeó el recipiente de los crayones, desparramándolos por el suelo.

-¡Diablos!- gritó levantándose de su sillita para arrodillarse a juntar los crayones. -¡Yuzu ayúdame!-

-Ay, lo siento, no puedo, estoy dibujando… ¡y sin salirme de los bordes!- ahora ella le sacó la lengua.

Su motivo de rencor era ridículo.

Bufó y se puso a recoger los crayones por su cuenta, pero no llegó a recoger ni uno cuando alguien que venía caminando tropezó con los crayones y cayó, adivinen, encima de ella.

¡Maldición!

Chilló al sentir su frente chocar contra otra y oyó a Yuzu chillar su nombre, obviamente llamando la atención de toda la clase con su potente tono.

Abrió los ojos, mirando fulminante a los grandes ojos turquesas que se encontró, que la miraban molestos.

-No puede ser…- oyó la voz de una de las amigas de Yuzu. -¡Karin y Hitsugaya son novios!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chillaron los dos separándose de golpe, completamente rojos.

-¡¿El nuevo y Kurosaki?!- chillaron los cuatro amigos de Karin.

Pronto, los "susurros" empezaron.

-¡Él es demasiado lindo para ella! ¡Yo quería que fuera mi novio!-

-Mi mamá dice que soy muy pequeña para tener novio…-

-¡Seguro que cuando crezcan se van a casar!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Ya es la hora de salida.- entró la maestra al lugar con varios padres detrás, entre ellos, la madre de las gemelas Kurosaki, junto con su hermano mayor Ichigo abrazado a sus faldas.

-¡Karin y Hitsugaya se gustan!- informó la más pequeña de la clase y amiga de Yuzu brincando y aplaudiendo.

-¡No es cierto!- negaron los dos aludidos.

Pero claro, negarlo fue lo peor que pudieron hacer, y de pronto, toda la clase empezó a cantar esas malditas palabras:

-¡Karin y Hitsugaya se gustan! ¡Karin y Hitsugaya se gustan!-

Aterrada, la pelinegra miró en dirección a su familia. Yuzu se había unido al coro de niños tontos que insistían que a ella le gustaba ese niño llamado Hitsugaya, su madre sonreía divertida, e Ichigo fruncía el ceño y miraba de mal modo a los coristas.

-¡¿Quién es ese Hitsugaya?!- la voz de su hermano se alzó sobre las otras. Todos, absolutamente todos sus compañeros, apuntaron al niño de ojos turquesas y cabellos blancos, que seguía mirando fríamente en todas direcciones, tratando de memorizar las caras de los niños que probablemente iba a matar mañana. -¡Voy a matarte!- escapando de su madre, su hermano corrió hacia el albino.

Todos se quitaron del camino del niño de diez años que corrió furioso hacia el de cinco, pero este, con dos pasos, se quitó de su camino, haciendo al niño mayor perder el equilibrio y caer de cara sobre las mochilas.

-¡Ichi-nii!- furiosa, Karin volteó a ver a Hitsugaya con una mirada matadora.

-Ni se te ocurra…- trató de frenar el de ojos turquesas al ver sus intenciones.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Tomando un recipiente de témpera negra, lo arrojó directo al cabello blanco del nuevo.

Se carcajeó ante la visión del blanco cabello manchado de negro que resbalaba hacia el pasmado y molesto rostro.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, el brazo del de ojos turquesas voló hacia atrás y al segundo siguiente, la pequeña de ojos negros estuvo bañada en pintura blanca.

Furiosos, se lanzaron uno contra el otro, ella tirándole de los cabellos y él tratando de quitársela de encima.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la maestra ya los estaba separando.

-¡A la oficina de la directora! ¡Ahora!- mandó. -¡Masaki-san, Matsumoto-san! ¡Ustedes acompáñenme!-

Mientras los dos bañados en pintura iban cabizbajos a la dirección, la morenita notó como la maestra empezaba a hablar muy molesta con su mamá y otra mujer muy pechugona.

Ahí, caminando por los pasillos bañados ella en témpera blanca salpicada de negro y él en témpera negra salpicada de blanco, se dirigieron miradas de desprecio.

-Te odio.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tenían cinco años, apenas se habían conocido, y probablemente mañana todos olvidarían el asunto.

Pero Karin estaba segura que su odio a Hitsugaya duraría mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fin.

Ni ganas de hacer nota de autor :v

Los personajes de Tite!

Espero que les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
